My Husband
by xCrimson.Eyed.Angelx
Summary: Yagami Niha and Tezuka Miyuki are two long lost best friends that want to be loved by their husbands Yagami Light and Tezuka Kunimitsu! While in their search for love,there came an awful turn. Will they be able to find love at last?
1. Chapter 1

**My Husband**

**+ A Prince of Tennis and Death Note Crossover**

**+ Yagami Light and Tezuka Kunimitsu**

**WARNING:** This story contains sexually explicit content in its upcoming chapters. Not suitable for underage readers. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Crimson or MrEvilEyes do not own Death Note, Prince of Tennis or its characters. We make no profit out of this story. We only own Yagami Niha and Tezuka Miyuki.

* * *

A Collaboration between Crimson and MrEvilEyes.

Chapter 1 – Lonely Lives

Xxxxx Niha's POV.

"Aaaaah!!" I screamed the alarm sounded. It was a new day. I looked at my left and found that he was gone. Yagami Light. My husband. World famous Japanese detective. I sighed and got out of bed. Nothing unusual. Lately, he's been out working too hard. Me? I'm a writer who hasn't written for over a year. My name is Yagami Niha. Earlier, known as Kazamatsuri Niha. However, this still happens to be my pen name. I'll turn twenty-three this winter.

As I got out of bed, I stumbled towards the closet rubbing my eyes, yawning and stretching 'I've turned really lazy!' I thought and opened the closet. It was cold early today. A morning others found serene I, on the other hand, thought it was lonely. I grabbed the first thing I got my hands on and pulled it over my head.

A familiar human scent filled my lungs made me giddy. I slowly savored it. I sighed. 'Seems like I put on Light's shirt!' I slowly hugged myself, trying hard to remember his touch, his voice, the look in his eyes…as I breathed his scent, memorizing it. Looking down, as if my feet were the most interesting thing in the world, I hugged myself tighter.

"…Light" I whispered.

Drowning myself in his thoughts, I dragged myself for another day.

* * *

Xxxxx Miyuki's POV

I sighed as I noticed that the eggs were burnt. Scraping the contents off the pan, I emptied the contents into the bin. "He's been gone for a long while now," I murmured to myself as I got another couple of eggs out of the fridge.

I trudged around the kitchen, pulled some dishes out of the closet and laid out breakfast for myself. I played with the eggs on my plate for a long while but got up and snatched my phone from the side table. ' I think I should try again. Let's hope…' I thought and called his cell phone again. It rang endlessly. I let out another sigh and was about to disconnect the call when suddenly –

"This is the voice mailbox of Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'm sorry I can't reach you at the moment but if you have a message for me, please leave it after the beep."

" I-um- are you doing well? Have you been eating? You did well in your last match, I was watching. It was nice. Hope you get back soon. Bye," I put the phone down and went to my bedroom.

I am Tezuka Miyuki. I previously worked as a journalist under my maiden name, Sakamote Miyuki. As you may have guessed, I'm married to Tezuka Kunimitsu, the world renowned tennis player. I turned twenty-three this summer.

Xxxxx Niha's POV

"Shit!" I cursed as I accidentally dropped a perfume bottle. I bent down to pick up the shards but it cut my finger, "Ouch!"

The blood seeped out of my finger and I sucked on it. The taste of iron filled my mouth. I cursed again and put on my black blouse. I fixed my skirt, took my wallet and glanced at myself in

the mirror one last time and set out to the grocery store.

* * *

Xxxxx Miyuki's POV

I glanced at my watch for the millionth time in ten minutes. It wasn't like I was waiting for someone. I'd just got into this habit recently. I walked slowly toward the grocery store. Maybe grocery shopping would take my mind off things. It's not like I had anything better to do anyway…

I continued walking at me own pace and entered the store noiselessly. I picked up random stuff before I knew it, I found myself towards the aisle that was meant for fruits. Picking up some bananas and oranges, I couldn't resist once again, thinking of my husband. I don't like fruits myself but Tezuka-san absolutely love all sorts of fruits. He used to ridicule me for my dislike of fruits earlier.

I blinked back my tears coming to my eyes and reached for the last peach in the crate.

"Oh!" I saw another hand reaching for the peach. "That's my peach!" I said as I looked up to see a purple-haired woman. "Miyuki!" The woman squealed. I wondered if I'd seen her before. She certainly looked familiar. The woman pointed her right index finger in a particular manner to her face and tilted her head to the left. And before I knew it, torrents of high school memories came rushing to me.

"Ni…ha?!" I said and Niha hugged me and exclaimed, "So you do remember!"

"Of course, I do," I said beaming, "How could I forget you!?"

* * *

Xxxxx Niha's POV

I couldn't believe I was meeting her after this long. 'Her' of all people. She looked different now. She was frail and tired looking. One look ar her gave me the impression that she was unhappy.

"How've you been?" I smiled, "It's been five long years!"

"Yeah, I know!" replied Miyuki, "Famous writer huh? I've read most of your books. I heard you're writing a new one right now. What's it about?"

"Wait until you read it! It should be ready by the end of this year," I lied.

"Okay! I'll read it then," grinned Miyuki. "I heard you're married now. You mentioned it in your Author's Note, I think."

I looked down unhappily and nodded, "Yeah, I am married."

"Aha! I want to meet your husband!" said Miyuki happily, "You still haven't told me his name though!"

"I haven't? Oh his name is Yagami Light. He's a detective."

"Awesome! Soooo cool!" Miyuki chimed excitedly.

"So, Tezuka huh?" I asked with a wink, "Never thought you'd marry a sports star. You weren't into sports…EVER!"

"Yeah, I know. It's a long story," she said with a sigh, "Tell you later. You've colored your hair, I see"

"Yeah I told you I would, didn't I?" I gazed upwards, lifting my right index finger to my lips in a thoughtful manner.

"How long has it been purple then?" Miyuki inquired.

"Hmm…maybe about three years now?"

"Great! It looks really fresh..."

"That's because I recently had a touch up done! Sparkly purple, isn't it?!" I replied playfully.

"Is that so?" Miyuki asked curiously. She turned around suddenly and gasped, "HEY! The peach is gone!" She looked around saw a kid running away with it to his mother, "Mamaaaaa! I want this one!"

I giggled, "Don't go arguing with kids now," Holding back Miyuki, our eyes met. I gave her a smirk. She looked as if she'd lost something she had the right to have.

"I see you were going to," Miyuki looked away and blushed I embarrassment, "You'll never change, will you?"

* * *

**At the Coffee shop –**

Xxxxx Miyuki's POV

I stared at Niha throwing in four sugar cubes in her coffee. "You know," I started, "You haven't changed much either"

Niha nodded affirmatively, "Yeah, looks like it. Anyway, how's your married life goin'? The newspapers didn't give a lot out as to how you two met. It just said you were his longtime girlfriend"

"Longtime?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "Whichever journalist wrote that article have got their facts all wrong!"

"So you aren't his longtime girlfriend? What's going on!?" Niha asked confused. She looked at me intently, her gray eyes questioning me.

I sighed and fidgeted with my spoon stirring my coffee, "I married him…within a month of knowing him."

"Whaaaaat!?" Niha gasped. "Come again!?" Niha looked around to see all eyes on her. She quieted down and coughed. As she calmed down, she began, "Oh my God! Just a month of knowing him?That's not like you!"

"Hmm…yeah," I said, faking a smile, "even though I'm not the kind who'd believe in such things, it was love at first for us," I beamed.

"Okay! Stop riiight there!" Ordered Niha , "Love at first sight?What's up with you!?"

"Why? Is something wrong with that?"

"Weren't you the one who always scoffed at those 'love-at-first-sight' and 'love-is-blind' kind of people? You always said, 'Love at first sight? What a load of crap!' "

"Yeah, well, I guess it was different this time," I explained. Watching my cup of coffee intently.

"E-LA-BO-RATE!" she ordered again, sounding interested.

"Let's see…" I began, my voice trailing off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A year ago-**

_At the Tokyo Tennis Stadium- first row._

_"I can't believe you brought me along to this stupid match!" I growled at my friend, Nakamura Yuko, sports journalist for the same newspaper I work for._

_"This is a tennis match between the two of the best players in the world!" She squealed excitedly, "How can you not want to be here!?"_

_"Because! I am an ENTERTAINMENT journalist! My job is covering celebrities! Not tennis stars!"_

_"So? Well, you've come to the match now, haven't you? Just quietly enjoy it now."_

_"Damn it! I'm wasting time! I could be making money covering events right now!"_

_"Shhhh!!!" She waved her hand at my face impatiently as the players walked on to the court._

_I watched uninterestedly as Tezuka Kunimitsu came in, looking stern. His opponent, Chris Roland Jr. entered with a smirk. I leaned back and whispered into Yuko's ear, "Um…who am I supposed to be supporting?"_

_"You support whoever you want to! I'm supporting my beloved Tezuka-san."_

_I looked at him. He was looking at his opponent. He seemed to have said something that offended the guy. Chris Roland Jr. looked as if he was going to throw the racquet at Tezuka. But Tezuka seemed aloof about the whole thing. "What's so great about him anyway?" I pouted._

_"That Gaijin is cuter. Tezuka looks old. How old is he anyway?"_

_"He's twenty-three," replied Yuko, "He was already a National level player by the time he was thirteen."_

_"Hmm…awesome!" I said in a bored tone._

_The match started. I yawned and tried hard to stop myself from running out of that place. Tennis balls flew here and there. I rested my elbows on my knees and supported my chin on my palms. I tried to make sense out of everything that was going on the court. Tennis, like any other sport, didn't come to me in any way._

_"Game to Tezuka!" announced the referee. I yawned again and looked at Tezuka. His face was beaded with sweat and to this day, I don't know why, but my heart skipped a beat when I saw him like that. Even though I had earlier called him 'old', he didn't he didn't seem in the least old to me now. Okay, maybe that's an overstatement. He still looked old, but hot too. Now, I don't know how to say this without sounding crass. So, just understand, will you?_

_I gazed at him, utterly mesmerized. I didn't care much about the game. Yuko kept going bonkers over something called, 'Drop shot' and 'Tezuka-zone'. I admit, I have absolutely no idea what any of this meant. I just stared at him as the wind blew his hair and he gracefully swung his racquet around. His movements so fluid, his image was burned in the back of my head. I had to speak to this Godly being! I don't know how the time went by. Before I knew it the match was over._

_"Tezuka-san won! Tezuka-san won!" Yuko jumped up and down next to me, hugging me hard._

_"Um…Yuko…is-does Tezuka have a girlfriend?" I questioned, still drinking in the sight of him._

_"Girlfriend? No, I don't think so…" said Yuko scratching her chin thoughtfully. "But why do you want to know?" she asked me but I was already running after him._

_Tezuka walked back to the changing room, still looking aloof. I followed him, along with a dozen other media persons. We were stopped by the huge bodyguards guarding the entrance to the changing rooms. I whipped out my media card and screamed- "Let me through! I'm from Nihon Times! I'm here to interview Tezuka! Now move it!" I yelled pushing through the crowd filled with sweaty, ugly, fat reporters putting people like me to shame. I finally pushed away a timid looking girl from our rival newspaper._

_'I'll be screwed if I'm caught!' I thought, praying fervently for my plan to work, No…IT BETTER WORK!_

_One of the surly guards looked at me curiously and said, "You there, Miss!" I looked up, "You talking to me?"_

_"Yeah, one from 'Nihon Times.' You can go in…the rest can wait."_

_"Ahh! Arigatou Gozaimasu!" I smiled and moved in but a huge hand blocked my way._

_"Now what?" I asked the guard irritably ._

_"Press card please."_

_"Oh well, here you go!" I forced a smile as I handed him my press card, a vein popping on my forehead. He read it carefully. Geez…all it said was 'Sakamoto Miyuki, Age-22, Employer – Nihon Times Occupation- Reporter' and our logo at the back._

_He studied it and said "You can go now," he handed me my press card, "Tezuka-san would like to see you."_

_"Thanks!" I waved and went in, heaving a sigh of relief._

_I moved noiselessly around the large changing room. Apparently, Tezuka had his own changing room. As I made my way down the lonely corridor, I wondered what he was calling me alone in his changing room for. I blushed furiously at the thought and continued walking._

_On reaching Tezuka's room, I rapped on the door loudly. The door swung open and I gulped. His hair was wet and I swallowed loudly._

_"Hey," He greeted, "Come on in,"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks all for taking the time to read our story! Hope you enjoyed it so far sorry for the bad cliffhanger but you see...I was out of time...I'll add more soon!**

**Until then!**

**Ja neee!!  
**

**~ Crimson**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

We do not own either Death Note or Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, least of all, Yagami Light and Tezuka Kunimitsu (however, we have full rights over Miyuki and Niha!) and not even Gwendal. We are simply poor fan fiction writers who wish to entertain themselves and a few others with their fan fic. So, please don't sue us.

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

A very special thanks to **xx-itahachi-xx**, **Astraea Mérieux**, **Shadow**, **Ginji-chan**, **Quania**, **Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly** and **SimplyBlack01**!!! Big bear hugs to all of you! We'd also like to thank those who added it to their Story Alert list, to their Favorite list or even simply read our story. We hope you've enjoyed it so far! Let's not take anymore of your time; here's chapter two.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO – "MIYUKI"

**xxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxx**

I entered his room, unable to believe my luck. I took one good look at him. He was just wearing track pants. His face was flushed from the shower. The room had a sweet smell.

"Sit," he said in a velvety voice. I quietly obeyed. He opened the refrigerator and said-

"Would you like something?"

"Just water please," I replied in a thin voice, "Thank you."

Tezuka smiled gently; I found myself blushing to the roots of my hair. He brought over two glasses of cold water and sat down opposite me, with one tiny coffee table between us.

"So," he sighed, "What do you want to write about me in the entertainment section?"

I gasped and started – "But – how did you…?" but he cut me across saying, "You're not exactly 'not' famous, you know," smirked Tezuka, "My interview is always taken by Nakamura Yuko from Nihon Times. And your bitchy remarks about party hoppers are quite entertaining," he laughed.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed and he laughed louder. At his laugh, I began to laugh too, "So, you knew," I said, drawing sharp breaths in between my laughter, "And you still admitted me in?"

"I thought it would be interesting," he said with a smirk. My heart skipped a beat. I swallowed hard, mustered up my failing courage and said, "How do you think it would be interesting?"

"You really are a typical journalist," said Tezuka smiling good-naturedly, "You have questions about everything. So go on, ask me what you wanted to. You might've had a motive for coming in here, right?"

"Motive?" I repeated and looked into his dark eyes. I blushed again. I had no answer to his question. A voice at the back of my head spoke up, '_Tell him why you're here!_'

"No!" I said out loud. Tezuka blinked and looked at me, full in the face, in concern.

"Are you ok?" Do you need something?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I said, shaking my head.

"Hmmmmm…ok. So, what's your excuse?"

I looked at him directly and said, "You're not just popular on court but off-court too."

"How come? I don't attend any parties," he said, his smile returning to his face.

"But you're handsome," I said looking away and started to hunt for an imaginary object in my bag, "As a result, you're a hit with the female fans."

"Might you be one of those fans?" he questioned with a wink.

"Maybe," I said slowly, playing along with him, "So, tell me. You're rich, famous, a star tennis player and very handsome. Why so unsociable then?"

"Parties annoy me," Tezuka replied, "They're places brimming with stupid people."

"The booze and idiocy in parties irritates you?" I grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think of attending parties now. If you attend them, they can't be all that bad," he said, locking me in an intense gaze.

"Ah!" an involuntary cry escaped my lips. However, I quickly caught hold of myself and said, "I have to go there 'coz it's my job. Not 'coz I enjoy them."

"Has anyone ever misbehaved with you in a party?"

"Well, yeah, loads of times. But one slap and they're back to normal," I jokes. Tezuka didn't smile.

"It's not funny," he said darkly, "What if something happened to you?"

I was taken aback at his concern. I mean, here I was, a journalist who had forcefully gotten into his room and he was worried about my safety at parties? Was this guy for real? I stared at him, "Could it possibly be that you're worried about me?"

"You could say so."

I took a whole minute to digest that. Shaking my head like a dog trying to rid its ears of water, I asked him my next question.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Tezuka-san?"

"No," he replied.

"I see," I said looking relieved and started fidgeting with my fingers.

"You seem happy," he said and I found myself blushing furiously for the millionth time that day.

"I'm a fan too, aren't I?" I remarked, "That's a reason to rejoice, ne?"

"What about you?" said Tezuka leaning forward. I felt like I had a fever. My cheeks were emitting heat.

"I'm single," I replied, "Is that of any special interest to you though?"

"Maybe…could be fun," he replied casually.

"Could be fun?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Next question," he said smoothly.

"I still want to know what you meant," I asked looking confused.

"I don't want to go out with girls whose angry boyfriends will want to murder me," he said with a crooked smile.

I glanced at my watch to escape answering that and gasped, "Oh my God! I have to run! I have an event in exactly half an hour!"

"So you have to go now?" inquired Tezuka, "Alright. Catch you later then. Oh, by the way, can you give me your number?"

"Why?" I asked playfully.

"I need to know when my article is published, right?" winked Tezuka and I hated myself for this, but I blushed yet again.

"Sure," I said, "But give me yours first."

"Eh? All right," he replied. I saved his number and sent him my business card. His cell phone vibrated.

"Ah, I saved it," he said and beamed, "See you around soon."

"Hopefully," I sighed, "I'm a busy bee, you know!"

"I'll have to speak to your boss then!" exclaimed Tezuka, "You'll definitely get leave then." I laughed and nodded, "Buh-bye! It was nice meeting you."

**3 days later-**

**3 AM**

"I'm so tired!" I yawned, "This party was comparatively shorter than the others, ne Nakagawa-san?"

"Yup! I thought this one would go on longer," smiled Nakagawa-san, my photographer and longtime colleague.

"I'm bored!" I pouted and fished my cell phone out of my bag. No new calls or messages. I breathed hard and started going through my contact list randomly. I stopped at Tezuka Kunimitsu. The guy hadn't called me yet. He probably did this with a lot of women…I knew such guys because of my job. I'd met a lot of guys like this. Play around and discard…Hmmmmm… I knew them too well!

"Hey…what's up? Did you see your article?" I texted Tezuka. Ok. I know what you'll say. I was beginning to like the guy. Ok. Understatement. I already like the guy a lot. Three days of being plagued by dreams of his, I couldn't take it any longer. I just had to text him.

I watched as my phone sent the message. I stared at the screen for five minutes. No reply. I sighed, shook my head and put my phone back into my bag.

**6 AM**

Something buzzed by my ear. I was fast asleep. Who wouldn't be after coming home dead tired after a day (or should I say, night?) of work?

"_Hyaku nen saki mo ai wo chikau yo kimi wa boku no subete sa…_" Matsumoto Jun crooned into my ear.

"Oh, shut up!" I grumbled and rubbed my eyes. Leaning forward to pick up my phone, I shot a quick look at the alarm clock on my side table. I had just slept for two hours. Not much at all. Pressing a few random buttons, I squinted at the screen. It said,

"Hey! Sorry I couldn't text you earlier. Was asleep, you see…Yeah, I saw the article and tried calling you; couldn't get through. I'm leaving for training now. How about we meet up sometime this week? Tell me when you want to."

I couldn't help but grin. I read and re-read his message innumerable times. My cheeks felt hot. I was fumbling; I wanted to reply back immediately but a voice at the back of my head screamed, "Don't be so desperate!"

I yelled at myself, "Shut up! This is a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity. How many times does a popular and extremely handsome tennis star want to meet me for other than an interview? Nil!" Still, replying instantly was a sign of desperation. I decided to wait until later to reply. Rolling over, I fell asleep and didn't wake up till 10 am.

Waking up, I went about with all my daily activities. I showered, prepared breakfast, took my laundry out, got dressed for an interview with a rising soap opera star I had no intention of meeting and left for work. The interview, as I had expected, turned out to be very annoying. The guy polished his cheap flirting skills on me. Yeah, it was nothing new but such things still gross me out.

After the interview, I had a couple of more events to attend and one film premiere scheduled for that evening. I looked at my watch. It was 6 pm. It was 12 hours since Tezuka texted me. I decided to reply back now.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't we meet up? Tell me when you're free this week; I'll try arranging something. Sorry I couldn't reply earlier – was at events continuously. See ya soon!" I read the message once before sending it. It seemed alright. I sent it and stuffed my phone into my jeans pocket, forgetting all about it.

Within five minutes, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and my heart leapt with joy. Tezuka was calling me!!! I didn't think he'd see the text this soon. My hands trembled as I pressed the 'answer' button on my cell. Slowly, raising it to my ears, I answered,

"Hi!"

"Hey there," he said in his deep, soulful voice. I could feel my heart melt. His voice made me go weak in the knees. Ok. Stop. _Focus_, I told myself.

"I thought you might be busy," I said coyly, "Didn't expect you to call back instantly."

"Unlike you, my daily activities usually come to a close around dusk," Tezuka replied.

"Yeah, I forgot," I giggled, "My day has only just begun, you see."

"I see. How long have you been working today, anyway?"

"From noon. I'm so tired now!" I complained, "Obviously, they won't let me go home though. I still have a premiere to attend…"

"You're very busy then!" remarked Tezuka, "It would be wrong of me to rob you of the few hours that you get to spend at home," he said sounding disappointed.

"Don't say that! I want to meet you!" I blurted out and fell silent. Tezuka didn't say anything either. A tense moment ensued between us. Just then, I was hit by a sudden brainwave.

"You're free now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied, taken aback, "Why?"

"I'm meeting you right now," I said a little hysterically.

"Now? Don't you have another event to attend?"

"I know how to take care of that one."

"Ok. So, where should I come to pick you up?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"You know the Nihon Times head office, right? I'll be at the entrance."

"Got it. See you there."

I hung up and walked straight to my boss, the editor of Nihon Times, Mr. Gwendal. He was tall, dark-haired, half-Japanese, very handsome and equally strict. I usually avoided asking him for leave; dying of overwork was a better option. According to him, an employee shouldn't be sent home until their full energy had been utilized. And while I knew I was going to put my hard-earned reputation in jeopardy by asking him to let me go, I was still going to try.

I rapped on the door loudly and clearly. I heard a muffled 'come in.' Pushing the door open, I stepped into his office.

"Hello, Mr. Gwendal," I said making an effort to sound morose.

"Hello, Ms. Sakamoto?" he said looking surprised.

"I was wondering if I could leave a little early today…" I started uncertainly.

"Hmmmmm…and why would you want to do that?" Gwendal wondered aloud, the lines around his mouth tightening.

"I'm not feeling too good," I said holding my stomach and groaning, "Ahhh! Cramps! I'm sure you understand!!!" I said, stopping to give him a distressed look, "Please."

"Oh…okay!" said Gwendal, realization dawning upon him, "Ok, ok. I get it." He said waving his hands, "Fine, Ms. Sakamoto. You've worked enough for today. You may go now."

"Thank you so much!" I whispered and tried to look more gratified than excited.

"But I want you back at work on time tomorrow!" he said sternly and gave an understanding smile.

"Hai! Wakarimashita!" I said with a smile and left the office.

I sped down the corridors and got into the elevator quickly. I yelled quick goodbyes to the few people who shot greetings at me. Leaving the office building, I walked towards the gate. As I neared the entrance, I saw a Bentley coming close. It stopped right there. The windows lowered and my pulse quickened. Tezuka smiled at me. I sighed and gave a little smile. Opening the door to the passenger seat, I slid in.

* * *

It was Sunday evening. Not that I'm usually free at this time. Today was, however, an exception. I was free and all alone…

I decided to take a stroll in the park. After all, what was better than taking a walk in the park to overcome depression and loneliness? As I walked past cheerful children and happy couples, I tried not to think of what had pained me all of this week. I wanted to forget it but it wasn't that easy. Thinking about him only hurt me more. It was forbidden love – between a journalist and a celebrity.

Ok. Maybe I was exaggerating this a bit. Still, no one could deny that his relationship had minuscule chances of working out. Of course, it's not like such relationships _always_ fail. No, there are times when they are quite successful. But wait a minute! What relationship was I talking about? This was one-sided love, for crying out loud. Tezuka-san didn't love me. He met journalists like me everyday. Why would he fall for me? Just because he was kind enough to call me a friend, I acted stupid and fell in love with him…

We had spent a lot of time together this week; meeting up for dinners, coffee or simply hanging around. After our meetings, we spoke over the phone late into the night and texted each other all the time. I'd never had such a good friend before (with the exception of Niha, of course). We spoke about practically everything. He even tried explaining tennis to me (still no luck, mind you). All the time we spent together had blinded me. I forgot that I am, after all, a mere journalist. I should never forget that, ever!

He hadn't said anything to me. Nothing, except for the fact that he considered me a very good friend. So did I. I want to have him as a friend forever. I just didn't want myself to love him deeply and get rejected for life.

I didn't get the chance to meet him even once today. He told me he would be busy. We spoke until very late last night. It felt good. He was like nectar to my thirsty heart. I slept, very satisfied. But when I woke up this morning, I couldn't help feel depressed over my new-found love.

And here I was, strolling in the park, getting some fresh air and trying not to love the man I was now head-over-heels in love with. Ok. I know a lot of what I just said sounds really lame. First of all, how can someone undo their love for somebody and more importantly, how can anyone fall in love with someone they've known for barely a week and a half? But it's nothing new to me. This, like everything else in my life, was going at top speed.

I felt something wet fall on my nose. I looked up at the sky. The first few drops of rain were beginning to freckle the path I was now practically dragging myself on. Everyone else around me left hurriedly; looking for cover. I stretched out my arms and welcomed the rain. After getting completely drenched, I walked over to the nearby bench and sat down. Never before had I felt this empty. It was as if every happy thought in my mind was getting washed away by the falling rain. This was it. I couldn't hold it any longer. I began to cry…

I could feel the cold water trickle down my forehead onto my face and mingle with my tears. So it was hard for someone to say if I was crying. Anyway, it's not like anyone was watching me. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and closed my eyes. I was a fool. A fool to fall in love with someone so unattainable. I was lucky he even considered me worthy of a second look.

I bent low and stared at my feet. It continued to rain heavily. I wanted to sit here forever. It felt good, not talking to someone for a change or even being bothered by people.

"Damn, I feel so lonely," I muttered, "I wish he knew how I felt."

Just then, I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't bother looking up. It wouldn't be him, anyway. I continued looking down and my tears fell slowly. The person next to me made no movement.

'_He must be as depressed as me_,' I thought, unable to keep my curiosity at bay, '_Who else would sit on a park bench when it was pouring like this?_'

The person cleared his throat and said, "I hope you're not still lonely," in a voice that was only too familiar to me. It was the voice that had been ringing in my head ever since I heard it. I looked up instantly and saw him, smiling at me gently.

"Tezu­" I started but he cut me across saying, "I hope you're not lonely anymore. I'm here now." He leaned forward and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I closed my eyes tight as his wet hair brushed against my face.

"You're not alone," he said, "I'm here now…" he continued, whispering into my ear. I trembled slightly as his breath felt hot against the shell of my ear. I felt something strange in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't breathe. Indeed, I wasn't alone. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him. A soft mewl escaped my lips.

"Tezu-Tezuka-san," I cried there nestled in his arms, silently.

"Don't cry…" he said, comforting me. Bringing a finger under my chin, he brought my face close to his. "Don't cry," he said and pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. "I'll be there, please, be with me," he pleaded.

"Tezuka-saaaaan!" I burst into tears again and embraced him tighter than before, "Don't ever leave me! I've…I've fallen for you…" I confessed.

"Idiot," he said. Shocked, I forced myself away from him, breaking the embrace. But strong arms pulled me back and our lips crashed into a searing kiss. He teasingly licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth granting him permission. We explored each other's mouths, hungry to devour each other. He held my face and I raked my fingers through his hair, our tongues dancing and dominating each other. Finally, exhausted, we broke apart to gasp for air.

"Idiot, I've fallen for you too," he breathed, his voice raspy and overpowering. I smiled and gently placed another kiss on his abused lips, "I'm glad," I replied.

* * *

After that day, everything went by so quickly, I can't even remember all of it. And yet, it's all clearly etched in my mind. Tezuka-san asked me out. I agreed. After a week of dating, he suddenly popped the question. While I felt things were going a little too quickly, I agreed once again. All I knew was that I loved him and that he loved me. That led me to take one of the most important decisions of my life without a second thought. Within a week, I was married to Tezuka Kunimitsu…

Our wedding was even more of a whirlwind. It was over before I knew it, which was a shame considering how much I'd looked forward to it since my childhood. It was a traditional Shinto style wedding; quiet, with only a few people present – my parents, his parents, my brother, his grandfather, a few of my close colleagues (including Mr. Gwendal) and his close friends, Fuji-san and Oishi-san. That phase was one of the most beautiful ones in my life…

After our honeymoon in Rome (it was very enjoyable, thank you very much), everything was as perfect as it could get. I juggled between playing a doting wife to Tezuka-san and continuing my job as a journalist. It was just as I had imagined – beautiful. A great job, a wonderful husband; what more do you need? And since then, we've been married a whole year now…

**xxxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxxx**

"Wow!" exclaimed Niha, "That's so sweet! It's too fast but it's soooo sweet!" she kept jabbering away while I drifted off, drowning in my sad thoughts and reflecting on my pain…

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

**So, that was the end of chapter two! We seriously hope you liked it!! If you did, go review and tell us about it. If you didn't, still, tell us how you think we could've done it better. We'll be back with chapter three very soon. Oh yeah, we hope you don't mind the Arashi song as Miyuki's message tone (just in case there are any Arashi haters here!). Anyway, more, later. Ja neeee!**

**~ Crimson and Mr. Evil Eyes.**


End file.
